


Roses Are Red and Our lips will be Bruised

by vigilanteLupusvenisonce



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Don't worry it gets resolved, EriSol has lots of unresolved sexual tension, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Mostly Davekat based, mentions of past violence, sex happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilanteLupusvenisonce/pseuds/vigilanteLupusvenisonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BRUISED FROM KISSING! LMAO</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paranoidCaretaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidCaretaker/gifts).



Karkat huffed as he ran fast. Feet pounding on the ground with thumps of fear resonating with his quick heart beat. He couldn't be late, he just couldn't.  
If he didn't make it in time, again, he'd be fired from his job as a manager. He just hopes they'll give him a second...third-ish chance to prove himself worthy. It's not his fault his alarm clock doesn't wake him. Besides, why would they fire him?  
He's been one of their best co-workers but still. He couldn't help but have a drive of fear in him instilled from his childhood. He's happy to be away from the man whom had abused him and his older brother Kankri yet the affects of it have already left their marks like invisible brandings on his skin.  
Threatening to stay with every heavy breath as he shoves open the entrance door and zooms to the front desk where a girl with short black hair and blue glasses sits awaiting her next pay check. "Morning Aranea, am I late?" He asks in his gravel like voice.  
"Early, actually. Like allllllllways" She stretches out the L, letting the rest of the word slip off her tongue in a manner one might find sexual if they didn't know her all that well. "Oh...good!" Karkat smiled, giving Aranea a thumbs up as he heads to where he's supposed to be. He has paper work to fill out for a new client.  
Some asshole wanna-be rapper that looks like he could be the next Justin Beiber. Ugh, at least he gets paid for dealing with the people he's assigned. And its not like he's entirely complaining but sometimes he wishes he was the one being managed and not being the one who's doing the managing.  
Maybe one day he'll find inspiration to follow his dream of being a painter. In the meantime he steps into the elevator and selects his floor right as a co-worker comes rushing in to the building. "Hey toots!"  
"Kill yourself Cronus"  
"Feelin' the lowve baby, damn!"  
"S'up chief?" Cronus enters the elevator as Aranea ignores the attempting-to-be-cool greaser who runs a comb through his hair, making sure his hair is in place. "Nothing much, asswipe. Now what the fucking flying dicks are you getting so 'snazzy' for? I've never seen you so obsessed with your hair or maybe I'm just so used to it its now a strange occurence to me"  
"Ahah, wvery funny. You amuse me chief." Cronus leans against the wall as the door shuts and they begin to ascend. He has a goofy grin on his face like some love sick- "YOU GOT A KNEW BOYFRIEND!?" Karkat shouts in disgusted astonishment. Cronus gives him a look before rolling his eyes.  
"HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO TRICK HIM WITH THAT FACE?"  
"Actually, this time its a girl. Just 'cause I like guys more doesn't mean I still vwon't take a bitch. I mean...I don't ewven really care for pronouns and vwhat not." Cronus reminded. Waving his hand in the air as he sighed. A dreamy look in his eyes.  
"She's really cute, though...not really my type. Honestly vwe're in it for the mind blovwin' sex, on the other-hand; heard your gettin' a nevw client?"  
"Looking for gossip?"  
"Maybe"  
"Well yes, I am getting a knew client. Some guy who has a dream of being a rapper and as our company says-"  
"We make dreams come true for you~!" They say in unison with fake smiles. "Gross, goodluck. I got a knevw one as vwell. A band named Stitched Mouth No Tongue, sound like somethin' I'd listen to if I didn't mind my ears gettin' blovwn out" The man chuckled. Karkat nodding.  
"Goodluck. Bands are tricky"  
"But its vwhy they can't fire me because I vwork vwith 'em smoothly."  
Karkat nodded again. Seems like today may go well if this conversation had.  
But the Cancer new better. Days like this don't stay like this when work officially starts. Chaos will in-sue, co-workers will crumble in the pressure while awaiting their pay-checks. This business was cut-throat, hard.  
Yet they all seemed to manage somehow.


	2. Business

Whoever invented the idea of depriving people of coffee was going to be met with a lot of angry workers. "I'm dyin" Eridan whined as the elevator dinged its arrival, releasing Cronus onto the floor. "Ladies and gents! I am here to tell you I am headin' to get coffee" Everyone looked up in expectation.  
"I will be buyin' ewveryone somefin' so please calm dovwn. You vwill not be depriwved a' caffeine for long" People start getting excited.  
"Novw, let me take your orders" Chaos in-sues.  
Karkat is among this sea of voices, demanding a latte with extra whipped cream meanwhile Eridan writes something down on a notepad and chucks it at his older brother. "TAKE THAT WWITH YOU, YOU BITCH!" He shouts, sitting down at his desk while Karkat looks at him with a raised brow.  
"What? He is"  
Karkat nods in agreement. "What did you write down?" The Cancer swivels in his chair while Cronus is bombarded with coffee orders. "Our orders" He tosses up half a moirail sign and Karkat finishes it. They both laugh as they get back to work. Cronus has the notepad and shoves it in his back pocket, angry that it smacked his face.  
Once everyone's orders were taken, Cronus absconded into the elevator for survival purposes and saluted everyone as the doors closed. "Wwe're all freaks" Eridan prompts as he types up an email.  
"Not as freaky as you" karkat retorts.  
"You're right, I'm probubbly the kinkiest person here"  
"Oh my god I hate you"  
"Hahahahaha~! Lovve you, too, Kar."  
Karkat shakes his head, smiling in relaxation as he types an email to his new client.

Subject: Managing  
Date: 2016/03/05  
Information:  
Hello, David Elizabeth Strider, I would like to meet with you to discuss about your career and how we're going to get you started out. We'll be setting up a schedule and a debut date for you while we're at it so I will hope you plan to meet with me soon. I hope to be working with you further in the future, I will also be bringing your contract.  
\- Karkat Carcino Vantas

He nodded. Finding the email professional enough to send so he sent it to the email address he had in the manila folder his boss, Merfalea Peixes, had given him to have a good amount of information about his brand new soon-to-be-client and where he should send messages to. He sighed, relaxing against his chair and stretching tiredly.  
"Howws wwork comin'?" Eridan asked, looking over his shoulder before returning to his argument with one of his clients over email.  
"Eh"  
"Saaame. I'm arguin' wwith that bitch Captor, though"  
"Fantastic, are you two finally going to set aside your differences and fuck or do I have to intervene on this crappy plot line of a love story?" Karkat snickered, looking at his computer screen since it beeped with a new message. He clicked the message and began to read what it said as he "chatted" with Eridan.

The Message:

Subject: Re: Managing  
Date: 2016/03/05  
Information:  
ive been waiting for an eternity for this message so its nice to see that it finally beeped up in my inbox with its fancy self  
i can meet with you on monday after i get out of the big house (high school)  
see you then

The conversation which is just Eridan losing a shit he wasn't supposed to give:  
"I DO NOT LIKE HIM! He is one a' the shittiest clients I havve evver had and he disgraces my name by shortenin' it to E fuckin' D and then sometimes he'll dare to use my last name when he's gettin' to fuckin' snarky and sarcastic and dowwn-right rude!"  
"You like him"  
"FUCK YOU KAR! I do not!"

Commercial's over.  
Karkat looks at the screen with a blank expression while Eridan gets out of his swiveling chair and looks over his shoulder like the nosy asshole he is. He snickers at the message before returning to his seat so he can answer the phone that sits beside his computer with a soon aggravated tone to his voice.  
Karkat assumes its Sollux on the phone and sighs softly to release some tension as he types up a reply.  
He ends up in a short argument with his knew client before finally getting a date and time settled. That probably took longer than it should have but that's alright...he supposes. Meanwhile, Cronus has returned during this time frame and is serving everyone their orders with a cart he must have gotten from the mail room. He is also passing out the mail, which means the usual mail person got sick or something.  
"Karkat.....brother" He acknowledges them both with a head nod before setting down their respective coffees and tossing them their mail.  
((Possible trigger ahead; Mentions of Past Drinking [Eridan]))  
"No, Sol, I am not goin' out drinkin' I havve been sober for a long time and I'd like to keep it that wway" It is true, Eridan used to be a terrible alcoholic till Karkat made him get his shit together. It was a dark time in Eri's life, he's been afraid of falling back into that place ever since. And Karkat, overhearing the conversation, got pissed. Pushing his chair back so it rolled over to Eridan's side of the cubicle.  
He ripped away the phone from the annoyed Aquarius with the slightest hints of fear in his eyes as Karkat took over. "Eridan will not fucking drink a single thing of alcohol and if you dare pressure him into it I will rip off your cell sized dick with a pair of tweezers, understand me Sollux?"  
"....Understood."  
"Good, have a nice day" He placed the phone back on the receiver only to look over at a relieved Eridan.


End file.
